


Imperfect feelings, futile grief

by killing_kurare



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, after Willow's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: They try to fill the empty spaces Willow has left behind.





	

  
**AN:** Title from Epica, "Illusive Consensus"  
**Challenge** : [Femslash Today Porn Battle](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/627968.html) \- comfort

 

 

They were both crying when it first started. Sometimes they think that it is just because of their sadness this happened at all.  
  
Buffy lost her best friend (who has been more like a sister to her).  
  
Tara lost her best friend (her lover, her soulmate).  
  
And all because of a gunshot that wasn’t even meant for Willow.  
  
Both women feel lonely and lost, but knowing that there is someone else who feels the exact same way helps and binds together.  
  
Everyone tries to comfort Tara in their own way, but the only one who really can is Buffy. She manages to get lost in the Slayer’s touch, in her caresses, and cries out when Buffy fucks her desperately, when she forces two fingers inside of her, three and then four, forcing Tara to feel _good_ , to feel _whole_ , to feel _something_.  
  
And when Tara has come violently and gasps and shudders, her inner walls clenching around Buffy’s fingers, she can forget for only a second that this is not the woman she loves but someone who tries to make Tara cope with the hard reality.  
  
“Was it good?” Buffy asks eagerly and with a shaky voice (but what she’s actually asking is ‘Did I manage to fill the empty space inside you?’).  
  
And Tara smiles, though tears wet her eyes. “Yes, it was good.”  
  
Then Buffy’s lip trembles and she crawls up to Tara, rests her head against the other woman’s chest. It’s Tara’s turn now to fill the empty space Willow inhabited once, and she starts to caress Buffy’s hair soothingly, telling her that it’s going to be alright (though she knows that it’s a lie).

 


End file.
